


Unexpected Happiness

by ladybell9095



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Don't really know how to properly tag, Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybell9095/pseuds/ladybell9095
Summary: You are the last human left alive in all the realms. Taken by the four, you now reside in a shared home. Overtime you develop  feelings for all of them. Neither expected what your actions and words could do for them, but they heartily accepted all of you. Unaware of the relationships you would develop, each was cherished in thier own special way.
Relationships: Death (Darksiders)/Reader, Fury (Darksiders)/Reader, Strife (Darksiders)/Reader, War (Darksiders)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Strife/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reader/horseman thing I decided to do. As to plot there really is none. I'm going to try and make the chapters flow into one another to the best of my ability. Again I am forcing my self to post because I really would like to share what I write. No comments are needed, but if you leave one cool, more power to you.

Here you were in this big old house all by yourself, sitting comfortably in your room located at the beginning of the hall. With all the quiet time you had to yourself you thought of many things. Memories of what life your life used to be back home, memories of Earth being completely devasted by angels and demons waging war against each other, memories of when you met the four and how they had taken you in as a means to protect the last of humanity.

  
Most of the time you would reminisce of how you became closer to the Horsemen, some closer than others. The very first memory you recall is when you developed your first relationship with strife. All of the four had to leave for some horsemen mission. You couldn’t recall the reason why they all had to leave, but it proved to be a very huge issue for them.

  
“Is it right to just leave it here?”, Fury asked Death disregarding the “it” right in front of her.

  
“We have no time to worry about the human.”, Death responded.

  
It was kind of annoying that they still called you human or worse “it”. You thought after learning your name they would use it, but you weren’t about to argue about it with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

  
“Guys. (Y/N), is more than safe here. Let’s just do what we have to and come back when the job is done.” Strife, the only one who ever said your name as if it were second nature. When he spoke your name, you felt a sense of belonging, you didn’t feel like you were totally different.

  
Strife’s impression impacted you the most. You wanted to talk to him, but it took some time for you to even approach Strife. At first you would keep your distance, watching him from a far. Each passing day you slowly started to work up the courage to actually talk to him even if they were only greetings or the smallest of talk. One day while Strife was working on his firearms, some miscalculations happened, and a sound of an unknown bullet left its chamber. The sound caused the gunslinger to fall over in his chair, cursing to himself as he hit the ground.

  
The lively laugh behind the tree surprised the fumbled horseman. “What are you doing over here?”

  
Well here was your chance. “Oh, I was uh…” When you looked to Strife you couldn’t help but notice the disheveled mess that was his hair. You covered your mouth and tried to contain your laughter. “Could-could you fix your hair please. I’ll die of laughter if I keep looking at it.”

  
What you said put the horseman in a state of panic. He hastily fixed his hair the best he could and hoped it was enough for you. “There! Is this okay?! You’re not going to die now right?!”

  
The question ceased your laughter instantly. This fear displayed in front of you was something you thought you would never see on Strife. “What? No. I mean I wasn’t actually going to die.”

  
“Oh.” Given his sigh of relief, you still felt bad.

  
“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m alright really.” Out of habit you reached and reassuringly touched Strife’s arm to let him know that everything was alright. Your gaze followed his when you noticed him looking down. Aware of your old habit you quickly retracted your hand. “I better go back inside.”

  
“Hey wait.” You stopped in your tracks. It wasn’t so much fear that kept you stationary. It was more of the guilt you felt for upsetting the horseman. “You can stay if you want. I wouldn’t mind having you around.”

  
Put off from the lack of anger you turned around in a flash. “I can?”

  
“Sure. Let me show you what I’m working on.” You followed Strife back to the bench. He lifted you up and sat you on the stool he previously occupied while he stood to the side of you. The whole day you two sat at that bench. He would tell you various things about his firearms that you knew nothing about but listened intently anyway.

  
Strife was the most comfortable to be around compared to the others. It’s almost as if he was human himself and that’s what attracted you towards him. Your relationship with the gunslinger was more than you ever expected it to be. When you spoke, he listened and always made sure to do his best to make you feel better if you were down or to include himself in your happiness. You would try to do the same for him, but Strife’s interest was in you not himself.

  
From then on, the two of you would spend anytime you had together. Which was all of the time for you and some of the time for him. Overtime the both of you were fully aware of your physical attraction toward each other. At first it started off with a flirting, then it escalated to kissing, and then your feelings were becoming known to you.

  
One day you told him to come to your room in the dead of night. That night you laid everything on the table and confessed the feelings you had for him. At first, he tried to dismiss your feelings saying how this was a good joke. Instead of the joke continuing he got a tearful human.

  
Strife hated that he made you cry and was quick to correct himself. Your heart was on the verge of breaking. Maybe it was a mistake to bring him to your room. Maybe it was a mistake to think that a human and a horseman could have any feelings between each other.

  
Even with all that was going on and the danger that followed the horsemen, it was them who saved you and Strife who made you feel like you weren’t some outsider. When you calmed down, you repeated your feelings over and over until Strife understood the way you felt about him. You saw a slight tremor in his hands and his eyes never met yours. It dawned on you that you were being selfish.

  
“I’m sorry.” Your regret was plain as day. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I mean how could you have feelings for some human, right?”

  
“Don’t ever say that again!” Your poor humor did not amuse the gunslinger. The anger projected towards you instilled an unknown fear. You winced when his hand tightened around yours. “I’m a lot of things that I am disgusted with and you deserve much better than me.”

  
“No.” Strife finally looked at you. “With all that you do, you still make time for me and you care for me. You’re the one who deserves much better. I mean look at me I’m just some weak human who is a constant burden to you.”

  
“You’ve done so much for me. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to make you as happy as you make me.”

  
“No ones ever told me that before.“

  
“It’s honestly a shame. You’re a great person.” Strife leaned in closer, keeping his gaze firmly planted on you, but as he did his eyes began to narrow. You wondered why he had suddenly stop. “I want to be with you (Y/N). I want to so badly.”

  
Strife was shocked to feel your arms around him. You clutched at his scarf to fasten yourself. “Then what’s stopping us?”

  
“I don’t know.” You push further into him, the answer making you so angry that you were practically shaking.

  
“That’s not an answer! Until you give me a proper one, I’m not letting go.” Strife didn’t say anything, and he didn’t have to. His silence spoke volumes. “You know I think you don’t have an answer because maybe there isn’t anything really stopping us…from being together.”

  
“Maybe there isn’t.” The gunslinger chuckled. “Maybe we—no, we can be together. If that’s what you still want?”

  
Tear droplets soaked into Strife’s scarf. You now shook for a whole different reason. “Of course, I still want to be with you. You idiot.”

  
“Can’t deny being an idiot.” Strife’s joke brought a weak laugh out of you.

  
Strife brought you in close. This was the tightest he ever held you. After your confession and what little was said, the two of you knew exactly the type of relationship you wanted. The night continued to be only the two of you and the new feelings that you have made known to each other, but it was not the last.

  
There were many fun nights to follow as well as some daytime activities together when Strife wasn’t hounded by Death to do his job. Mostly your time consisted of nightly activities. Most nights you would talk together. Mainly Strife wanting to know as much of you as possible. There were times when you were afraid to tell him things, but here came Strife telling you that the things you’ve done were nowhere near the things he has done.

  
Other nights would just involve you hearing the tales of the notorious Rider of the White Horse. The stories Strife told sounded really farfetched and overexaggerated, but after the events on Earth it wasn’t hard to listen with an open mind. His storytelling was the best and hearing him speak so enthusiastically when telling his stories put a constant smile on your face. A smile which would encourage Strife to choose the cream of the crop and to bring on his best performance. His stories would be so well recited that you would become enthralled with each word as he went on and on.

  
But one night, as if swayed by some unknown force, you instigated what would be your first real night together. The arousal from your sudden boldness left no time for questions. It was clear what you wanted to happen, and Strife was more than happy to indulge. There was no hesitation from either side and soon clothes were flung carelessly to the floor. Tonight’s event would take place in your room. You were thankful that you were laying in the comfort of your bed. Even with the familiar surroundings comfort had yet to make its way to you.

  
How you wished Strife wouldn’t notice your mild discomfort, but with all the time you spent together how could he not. It didn’t feel right to him to go any further until he knew that you were just as comfortable as he was. “What’s wrong?”

  
The question made you feel terrible, the insecurity making you irritated at yourself. “It’s nothing.”

  
A calloused hand faced you in the direction of your lover. “I know you better than that.”

  
“It’s just…” You give a small frustrated sigh. “It’s been a while since…since I’ve slept with someone. Like a really long while.”

  
“It’s no big deal. I don’t mind at all.”

  
“But I mind. What if tonight goes terribly? What if I can’t make you feel good?”

  
“Aww. I’m flattered.”

  
“What?” HIs sudden change of mood caught you off guard.

  
“Even with what was going through your mind you’re still thinking of me.”

  
“I’m always thinking of you.” Your slight evasion was short lived when you met with his golden gaze.

  
“Again, I’m flattered, but I’m more focused on seeing how loud I can make you moan.” A quick gasp left your lips when Strife’s hands began relieving your stress and unwinding all your tense muscles as if by magic. Once you laid laxed, moistened lips pressed against your stomach. “Are you ready because I’m not sure I can wait any longer?” You brought Strife’s face to yours and gave a small giggle before answering with a kiss.

  
The more his touch lingered on your body the more the insecurity drifted away from your mind. For some reason being with Strife like this felt completely different from your past experiences. When Strife choose to explore more of you, it’s as if you knew just the right thing to do to make your body more accessible. When you desperately wanted something from him, he would do it without you uttering a single word.

  
Near the climax of your love making you somehow managed to slip out those three words with the utmost love and care that your heart could produce. When you heard them addressed back to you, joyous tears flowed. When the next morning came you were in no rush to leave your bed and you had a feeling neither did Strife. After some time, the two of you fell asleep again.

  
It was late in the day. When you awoke again you saw that Strife was still passed out snoring away without a care in the world. Not wanting to wake the noisy horseman, you slowly make your way to the bathroom to clean yourself. After getting changed you were struck by sudden hunger accompanied by a small growl.

  
The house was silent, and that same silence added itself to the hallway as you crept out of the room. When you peeked around the corner you saw that there was no one in sight. As quietly as you could, you snuck into the kitchen. It would be weird to others that you would sneak around the house given that you lived here, but you were still adjusting. Usually you would wait until everyone was gone or you would be accompanied by Strife. Taking the chance of the other three being out of the house, you decided to make some food.

  
“Look at you braving the kitchen without me.” You jumped when the groggy voice appeared out of nowhere. “and revealing so much I may add.”

  
The shirt you wore did expose much. It barely covered your bottom half. “I was about to make something.”

  
“Do you need any help?”

  
“No!”, you quickly answered. The last time you let Strife help the house nearly got burnt down. Also, it resulted in a very angry Death. “I mean…I can do this. You relax. After all, you did all of the work last night, you deserve a break.”

  
The bowl in your hand was swiped away and tossed aside with one swift motion. Next you were swooped up in the arms of your gunslinger. “Strife!” Your laughter betrayed your serious tone. “Put me down!”

  
You were laid on the dining room table. Strife’s chest pinned you down. He chuckled at the helpless weak writhing happening beneath him. He leaned in close to your ear. “You’re not going anywhere.” The seductive whisper caused a tantalizing shiver up your spine.

  
“Not here.” You attempted to push him away, but you both knew you weren’t trying very hard.

  
“You’ll be singing a different tune after I’m done with you.”

  
Sharp teeth lightly grazed your neck to your shoulders. There would certainly be a promise of blood if you made any sudden movements. You swore there were times when you would start to bleed, but if there was blood Strife made sure that you were never aware of it. The color from last night’s bruises were brought back as he sucked on them. Last night’s events were just around the corner and it was becoming more than you could bare. The louder you got the more Strife got into it. You did your best to stay silent, but that wasn’t going to happen, not with Strife around.

  
You prayed that no one was home and if they were that they would stay in their rooms long enough until you two made it back to your bedroom. Strife tilted your head back to put fresh markings on your neck. Everything was starting to fade around you, all you saw was Strife’s crazy bedhead. Looking up to the ceiling your view was blocked by the sight of narrowed amber eyes staring down at you. Strife noticed how you went stiff as a board. He looked to you only to see that someone has joined them in the room.  
“Oh great.” Strife didn’t fully remove himself from you. Instead he propped himself on his forearms and stared off with the elder horseman.

  
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” If you didn’t know any better, you swore that the whole table shook from the Grim Reapers emanating anger.  
This is exactly what you didn’t want to happen.

To think that it was just you and Strife all alone in the house. You shamelessly blamed Strife for letting yourself get swept away by his irresistible charm. “Well we’re having a bit of a moment here. So, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to finish up.” You felt the tension rise in the room. Scared from speaking the slightest syllable you remained dormant and detached yourself from the obvious fight that was about to commence.

  
“Your job is to maintain balance, not fraternize with the remnants of humanity.”

  
“Who are you to decide, let alone judge, what I do? Not that anyone ever asked for your opinion.”

  
“It seems that you forgotten who leads the charge.”

  
Strife then rose up and leaned across the table. “Would you be happening to be talking about the same person who led the charge against our fallen brethren.”

  
Death slammed his hand against the table. Both ignored your frightened yelp and continued to stare down at each other. “Be careful of where you tread, Strife.”

  
You couldn’t take this arguing anymore, it needed to stop. From below both horsemen began to hear you hyperventilate. They looked down to see your shaking arms snake around Strife’s arm. You tucked yourself away in between your arms, desperately trying to hide away from the confrontation. When Death took his eyes off you, he had witnessed a tenderness he didn’t know that Strife could’ve possibly possess. Irked by letting his temper getting the best of him Strife tried to remove himself from your hold, but you wouldn’t budge. After some soft whispered persuading and a promise for the fighting to stop, you felt his arms lifting beneath your legs and around your torso.

Before he left to return to your room Strife turned to his aggravating brother. “Once I calm down (Y/N), you can bark at me all you want, but for now stay away.” As Strife walked away with you held tightly in his arms Death couldn’t help but look at the state you were in. A state he brought out of you.

  
Strife returned you to your room and waited until you were ready to talk. After several minutes a soothing calm washed over you. Any tension that lingered was melted away from the warmth rubbing up and down your arm. “Thank you.”, you softly spoke.

  
“Are you alright?”

  
“Yeah. I just don’t like it when people fight.” It was clear that you’ve experienced some sort of trauma involving confrontation. Strife only hoped that it wasn’t the physical kind. If it were, Strife would hunt down whoever decided to lay a hand on you. “I’m fine now, really.” The tremor in your voice proved you wrong. Angered Strife strides to the door only to be stopped when he felt your arms wrap around him. “What are you going to do?”

  
“I’m about to make Death even more messed up than he already is.”

  
“There’s no need for you to do that.”

  
“I think you are more than enough reason for me to kick his ass.”

  
“Strife, please. I know your mad but do this for me.” He gave a long frustrating sigh. His fist unclenched and his hands laid at his sides.  
“Fine. I’ll do it for you.” It confused you when Strife reached for the doorknob. “But that doesn’t mean I still can’t start a fight like the good old days.”

  
Before he left Strife told you to stay put until their matter was settled. Strife rejoined Death along with War and Fury. He thought it would be a waste of time to explain something they wouldn’t understand. He wasn’t sure if telling them about you and him was worth the time, but what he did know is that telling them would make it easier for you.

  
“What the hell are you up to Strife?” Before he could defend himself, Fury continued. “Death told us what happened.”

  
“I bet he did.” Strife gave a menacing side glance to his older brother. “Look before you guys start breaking every bone in my body, let me just say my piece alright.”

  
“Make it quick.”, Fury threatened.

  
“Do you think what you are doing with the human is the right thing?”, Death questioned.

  
“Alright first of all, enough with the human. This human that you keep speaking about has a name and its (Y/N). Second, I don’t think (Y/N) is the right thing, I know.”

  
“Brother…” It was obvious from his tone of voice that War was doubting his brother's choice.

  
“What? You think I’m only doing this for a bit of fun because I’m not. Me and (Y/N) we have something and I’m not about to lose it just because you guys are against the fact that we’re together.”

  
You listened anxiously with your ear pressed against the door. Although you didn’t really need to since the volume of their voices easily passed through the walls. In the back of your mind all you could think of was Strife and him fighting a battle that involved the both of you. During their conversation you mustered up enough courage to leave the room. You hid at the edge of the hall and listened to Strife's defense. Every word made your heart ache joyously. It was enough to make you break down and start crying, but now wasn’t the time for that. You decided to join Strife and stand by his side so he wouldn’t be alone.

  
When you approached around the corner and took your place on Strife’s side all eyes in the room were on you. “I don’t expect you to understand why, but me and Strife, we’re together. I won’t allow you to question the choice that we made together. So, if all you’re going to do is beat him up over our relationship then you’ll have to do the same to me too.”

  
The four went silent. Fury stood with a look of disappointment, War wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, and Death teetered on the edge of accepting and denying your decision. Strife stood wide eyed and watched as you intertwined your hands together. He was a bit caught off guard, possibly embarrassed. He chuckled and smirked to the others. “Guys still think I’m in the wrong.”

  
“Don’t think for a second that just because—" Fury’s rant was cut short by the motion of Death’s hand.

  
“Since they are both adamant, there’s nothing we can do or say.” Fury protested more against their brother’s relationship, but Death was quick to silence her. It shocked you when you heard Death settling the fight. It scared the crap out of Strife.

  
Leaving his fiery headed sister to argue with Death, Strife led you by the hand and took you to his room. Before entering you glanced back at Death. For a split moment your eyes met, but they weren’t eyes of anger. What was it that you saw in the horseman’s eyes?


	2. Death/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the relationship reveal it really bugged you that out of all people Death was the one to accept it. Death was his own unique character who did in fact intrigue you, but the man was to intimidating to start a conversation with. While Strife is out on horseman duty, you slowly start to develop something for the Grim Reaper.

After that day life went back to normal. Well at least some sort of normal. Leaving your room without Strife became easier. You were finally getting used to life you were forced to settle into. You and Strife still hung out whenever he had the time. Recently Strife had been absent and wouldn’t return for days. Without a doubt Strife’s absence was caused by Death. Everyone was aware of this too, but nothing was ever said about it.

War, Death, and Fury were seen more often in the house. It was a bit unnerving to see them all here at once even though this was their place. With a full house you didn’t feel too comfortable to leave your room and be around them, not yet anyway. While Strife was out on another mission, cabin fever started to set in. To cure this, you decided to go on a night walk outside the house. You were never really allowed outside, not without one of the four to chaperone you like a kid on a fieldtrip. 

A few minutes after midnight you put your plan into action. Earlier the same day Fury had left on a mission of her own, War was about to return any day now, and Death was usually holed up in his room or somewhere secluded away from the others. It was somewhat easier to leave your room since it was at the beginning of the hall and the front door was just right around the corner. You would’ve climbed out through the window, but the windows were too large and heavy for you to lift on your own, so the front door it was. 

When nothing could be heard for about five minutes that’s when you slowly made your way to vast open freedom. On your way there some creaky floorboards threatened to reveal your scheme, but thankfully no one seemed to hear your noisy footsteps or so you thought. The eerie sound didn’t worry Death in the slightest. He was fully aware that it was him and you in the house. He wasn’t sure what you were up to, but from being around Strife all the time he assumed you were up to no good. After some calculated foot work, you finally got to the door. You couldn’t wait to get outside to stretch your limbs and take in a huge deep breath of air. 

You placed your hands eagerly on the doorknob and slowly turned it. When the door cracked open you could feel the cool midnight air blow in your face. You slowly turned around and quietly closed the door behind you. The woods near the house seem to be the perfect place to take a leisurely walk and to explore.

Just as you got to the entrance of the woods you felt a hard thump on your shoulder. “And where do you think you’re going?” 

Terrified from the unfamiliar hand you gave a high-pitched scream and pulled your shoulder away from whatever grabbed you. When you stumbled and turned around you slipped on a branch that fell off from one of the nearby trees. Letting the pain take its course, you looked up only to see that it was Death. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” You placed your hand above your heart and took deep breaths.

“You know you’re not supposed to be outside by yourself, especially not so late into the night.”

Well there went your only chance to get yourself some fresh air, you thought. “I know.”

“Then why are you out here?”

The dark setting that surrounded you only made it harder to look Death in the eye. “I just wanted to get some fresh air. It’s getting boring in the house and Strife’s not here so…”

Death picked up on your subtle hinting. He knew that you were aware that he was the reason why Strife had been gone so often. But sending Strife out because of the relationship reveal you both gave wasn’t the only reason he sent him out. There was also the reason of seeing less of Strife, but because of these reasons he realized that he had made you uncomfortable just like last time. “You may continue your nightly stroll, but I will be joining you.”

“uhm…” It was unnerving to have to think about walking in the woods with Death, the tallest scariest man you have ever seen, but the urge to get out of the house proved to be a greater need. “That’s fine.” You led the way into the woods, putting as much distance between you and Death.

There were many things that fascinated you during your stroll through the woods. You always pulled aside to inspect the different flora or ran your hands against the various rocks and trees. Every so often you looked over your shoulder to see if Death was still behind you and he was. Death didn’t cling to your side as Strife would always do when the two of you were together. It’s not like he had to anyway. You and the Grim Reaper were just acquaintances after all. He made sure to keep far enough away so you could have your fun, but not too far to where you were out of his sight. 

Being around the silent beauty of nature made your spirit feel free. Your pace through the woods became brisker as you began to feel overwhelmed by all the freedom around you. Curious as to what other wonderous plants or even what little creatures called these woods their home you began sprinting. As you rushed past glimpses of familiar plant life, you pushed your legs to move even faster. You made many quick and sharp turns that led your deeper into the forest, separating yourself from the horseman in the process. Although you didn’t notice.

When your legs couldn’t move anymore you took a rest against a massive tree whose branches sealed away the moon. You looked around to see if Death was around, but he was nowhere in sight. You thought you would be relieved to be away from him, but you weren’t. The unknown sounds coming from the woods put you on edge and the trees that restricted any light entering its woodland domain made it even worse.

The longer you waited for Death to eventually find you the more terrifying the unknown noises became and the creepier the forest was beginning to appear. You knew the dark was nothing to be afraid of, but it started getting scarier the longer you sat in the wood’s eeriness. In the back of your mind you wondered if Death would ever find his way to you. What if he couldn’t find you? What if no one could find you, what then? The leaves rustled furiously in the wind and the branches creaked when a gust of wind blew through them.

Everything felt like it was closing in on you, but suddenly you hear a loud caw of a bird who landed on the branch above you. You closed your eyes and shielded your ears from its constant call. Even when the cawing stopped you tried to remain blind and deaf from what surrounded you. In a failed attempt to silence the other noises you began to hear footsteps. Footsteps that were coming closer and closer to wear you cowered. 

Your shaking became more violent the louder it got. Your heartbeat reverberated in your mind. Deathly afraid of what was coming you opened yours. When you did you noticed the familiar amber eyes you were trying to get away from. Seeing Death gave you a huge wave of relief. You weren’t sure he would ever find you. How glad you were that he proved you wrong. 

The arms wrapped around Death caused him to stiffen up. “You found me.” When he slowly put his hand on you, he felt you push into him. 

“If it weren’t for Dust it would’ve taken me even longer to find you.” You heard a caw from behind you and found a crow perched atop a rock. The next caw it gave jogged your memory. It had to be a coincidence, right? Did this bird actually help Death find you? The hand on your back pushed you further against the horseman. “Don’t run off like that again. Do you understand?” You nodded. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” 

Death noticed how your legs began to buckle. “Are you scared?”

“Not anymore.” Death felt a small sense of happiness when he saw how safe you were in his arms. 

“If you are not too tired I would like to show you something.”

No way were you going to be out of his sight again. You grabbed hold of him as if your life depended on it. As Death led the way, you remained attached to his arm and stayed close. He walked slowly and always made his presence known by moving his arm you clung to so tightly. Your trek had led you to a clearing that was occupied by a lake. Death felt a tug on his arm and followed you to the lakes shore. 

The water twinkled as the rays of moonlight danced on its surface. You look over the water to see your reflection with Death’s reflection right above yours. Death noticed you smiling into the pool. He then realized that smile was for him. Death took a seat behind you and watched as your fingers swayed graciously in the water. 

“Death I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I’ve been avoiding you. Ever since you saw me and Strife that day…when I saw how angry you got; I did my best to stay away.”

“Though I did not agree with what was happening between the two of you I’ve come to accept it.”

“Even so that doesn’t excuse the awful assumptions I’ve made of you. I’m sorry for judging you so harshly and for not giving you a chance.” Death kneeled beside you and dipped his fingers into the water.

“There’s no reason for you to apologize. I’m not one to…make a good impression. I’m the opposite of Strife.”

“Yeah you are.” Deaths fingers stilled. “But I’d rather you be yourself than Strife. I like the way you are.”

Your fingers danced closer to Deaths until they intertwined. Death gazed at your interlocked hands. As he faced you, he saw the look in your eyes and saw the blush on your cheeks grow when you noticed that he was staring. It was strange that you were feeling this way towards him. Honestly you hoped Death was feeling something similar. 

Death broke your hands away interrupting your obvious moment. “It’s time to go back.”

It was a bit sad when the moment ended, but as you got on your feet you see that Death has his arm extended out to you. In a flash you grab hold and pulled yourself closer to him. The night didn’t go exactly as you planned, but you were happy from what resulted from it. 

Along with that night came a new relationship between you and the Grim Reaper. You spent most of your time together when Strife was busy or out on some mission. To keep your relationship from prying eyes Death made sure that the time you spent was in secret. They were spent rather in his room, the lake that you visited quite often which eventually became a special place for you two, or to some new place in the realm. Even with all the time he spent with you Death knew that his relationship with you could never be anything more than friends. 

It was a lazy afternoon. The light that peered through the curtains giving the room a sense of coziness. Both you and Death were in the living room. You laid yourself against Death, drifting slowly in and out of slumber. Death sat there in contempt, enjoying the time he had with you in his arms. He felt your head bob up and down as you tried to fight off your tiredness. 

“Won’t you rest already?”

“If I sleep now then that will be less time with you.”

“Your sleep is more important than me.”

“And you’re more important than sleep.”

“Child.”

“Just because I’m younger than you that doesn’t make me a child.”

“No, but your actions say otherwise.” 

You lifted from your comfortable spot and stared at Death. “If I’m such a child why bother wasting your time with me?”

“Simple. It’s because I pity you.” Death enjoyed the giggle you gave and soon found you in his lap. “Get off.”

“No.” You then nestled more into his lap.

“As I’ve said, child.” 

The motion of Death stroking your hair was one of the many things you enjoyed. From someone who looked so frightening, you doubt he would be the gentle type, but that’s all he ever showed you. His desire to touch you had caused the back of his hand to slide down against your cheek. When you pushed further into it, he began to remove it. You caught his hand and placed it firmly against your face. 

“Why do you do that?” Death didn’t want to start talking about this and tried to play coy.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” You moved his hand to your chest and slid it down your body. Midway through proving your point Death retracted his hand away, balling it into a fist.

“That. Why do you do that?” Death sat silently and though he looked straight at you, you were still being evaded. “Do you not like me?”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what?”

Pained to say it, Death gave you his answer. “You belong to another. It is not my place to take what’s already…loved.” Now you were the one to sit silent with eyes wide open and a heart that stilled. Death gave a sigh and looked down to your hands. He tenderly took your hand and held it to his where his lips would be. “You are not mine.”

Silent you remained as you tried to accept the fact that your feelings were never one sided to begin with. It’s true that you were with Strife, but at the same time you had feelings for Death. The feeling you had for Death though was vastly different from the one you had for Strife. What were you to do now that you had feelings for the two brothers? 

“I can’t hurt Strife.”

Death lowered your hand. “I know.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you either.” Nails frustratingly dug into the palms of your hands. “If things were different. If I wasn’t with Strife, I would choose you a thousand time over.” Every spoken word was filled with sorrowful hurt. “I’m sorry.”

There was nothing else you could say except for sorry. Sorry for leading him on. Sorry for having feelings for him. Sorry for letting him have feelings for you. Just sorry. You hung your head and tried to hide from the conflict that still stood. 

Death hated how broken you became. Your regret and sadness added to his own. He chose to believe that everything that led up to this conversation was his decision and none of yours. His desire for you fueled the creation of this fantasy world. A world he created to hide you away from the grabbing hands of reality. No matter how much time the two of you had in this world Death would enjoy ever second.

“(Y/N).” You refused to look at him. With just enough force from his hand, you met Deaths eyes. “Don’t despair over this. Being around you is more than enough for me.”

“That’s a lie. I know it is because it’s not enough for me.”

“It’s going to have to be. Will you allow it to be enough?” You didn’t answer the horseman. “I’ll make sure to make it enough for both of us.”

“You don’t have to make yourself suffer.”

“I’d rather have you as a friend than not have you at all.” 

You were doubtful of Deaths plan and how it would affect the two of you, but if this is what made Death happy then it would make you happy. The tension finally left your muscles. The issue still occupied your mind. Death’s hold on you tightened once he felt you relax. In the back of his mind he hoped that being around you would be enough. To quell the urge to take you away from his brother. 

“Well don’t you two look cozy together.” Strife said loudly as he entered the room. Strife made his way around the couch and sat at the opposite end. “Enjoying yourself there.”

“Go away.”, Death said as menacingly he could without scaring you.

When you turned you saw Strife staring at you with his arms wide open. “What’s with the look? I’ve been gone for months. Is it too much to ask a hug from my favorite person?” You were slow to leave Deaths embrace. You could feel Death do everything he could to make you stay. Your heart hurt when his hands gave up their hold on you. Strife’s arms immediately wrapped around you and brought you down on top of him. Your lack of enthusiasm confirmed what he was already thinking the moment he walked into the room. “So, you two seem to have gotten closer. How did that manage to happen?”

“Strife.”, Death replied harshly.

“You know if I didn’t know any better. Something tells me you two have gotten a little too close. Am I right, (Y/N)?” You flinched at the question and didn’t give any answer. “Thought so. You know that me and (Y/N) have something going on don’t you Death? Or did you just happen to forget while I was gone?”

“I have not forgotten.”, Death replied with stinging sorrow. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t be—"

“Friends? Sorry, but I don’t want you to be friends.” Strife almost blew his cover as the two of you froze in place. He loved your priceless reactions. “I’d rather you two be together like you want to be.”

“What?” You looked up in disbelief. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t mind sharing you. You’ve already given me more than enough happiness, why not share that with the others?”

“So, me and Death, we can be together? And you would be okay with that?”

“Course I would.” 

Death took his eyes off you to meet Strife's. “What’s your game here?”

“No game. Just because I can’t stand you doesn’t mean I want to see (Y/N) hurt. If (Y/N) makes you happy and if you make (Y/N) happy…” Strife released you and you returned to Deaths embrace. “Then be together.” Strife chuckled while waving to the two of you on his way out. 

“Ever since you arrived Strife has been different.” Death looked down at you. “I don’t like that he is becoming tolerable, but I guess because of him I can make you mine.”

“I think I was already yours regardless of what Strife would’ve said.” 

Death laughed. “You might just be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the making, but since I'm a college student homework comes first. It may be a while until it comes out. Just know the last two chapters will be made and posted.


	3. Fury/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury didn't know how to handle the change in her brothers. The change you brought in them. At first she was against it, but later she learns how good it felt. Though she is still new to the whole someone caring about her, she now saw how powerful the feelings you gave to her brothers were and how she wanted that herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added a small portion at the end because I was not satisfied with the ending, so I threw in some more. Just a smidgen though. Still plan to put more interactions with Fury, even if its only a little.

Everything was hot. Your body, the sun rays that heated up the room, and just the overall day. Tired from not being able to sleep the day away you began to wake up. Next to you was that carefree snoring horseman who you loved so much. The day was already halfway gone, and you have yet to spend any time with your other partner. 

A nice cold bath sounded great right about now, but an issue had arisen. There was a bit of trouble getting out of bed with Strife’s arms stuck to your body. Moving his arms was a challenge all on its own and it didn’t help that you were sticky from both of each other’s sweat. 

The heat wasn’t your friend, so It pissed you off just thinking about how hot you were thanks to Strife’s added body heat. Before you got off the bed you pushed him off the bed with your feet. When he crashed on the floor, he continued to snore away with his body half on the floor and half on the bed. You rolled your eyes at him and went straight for the bath. 

With smooth fresh clean skin, you leave Strife in his room, and went to search for tall, pale, and attractive. You manage to catch him on his way out to the door. Stopping him in his tracks when you called his name. “Where are you going this time Death?”

“Somewhere that will no doubt prove to be a pain in my side.”

“With the mood you’re in when you return, I wouldn’t doubt it either.”, you pointed out.

“Yes, but that’s where your body comes in handy.”

“Don’t you mean that’s where I come in not just my body.”

Death tilted his head, taking his stare further away from you. “There is also that.”

“Right.” You hugged the horseman, laughing and smiling as he reciprocated the gesture. Deaths hugs were the only way you could tell how he truly felt. Not that you couldn’t read him at all, but this was different. It’s as if holding you closer to him gave you the admittance you needed to peer into his whole being. “How long will you be gone?”

Death sighed at the routinely asked question. “You know what I always tell you.”

“As long as it takes.”, the two of you spoke simultaneously. 

Death told you this a thousand times if not more, but you couldn’t help it. It pained to see him go. Strife too. “Can I have a kiss before you go?”

Death lowered himself to you with his hand on his mask ready to remove it. “That is a fair request.”

Since it would be a while until he would touch your lips again Death made sure to get a good taste of you. Your one kiss soon turned into a mini make out session right in front of the doorway. His advance on you came as no surprise. If there was ever a chance to be intimate with you Death would always seize the moment, but not doing it behind closed doors was bold of him. Death parted from your lips to give you a chance to breathe and held you strongly so you wouldn’t fall to your knees. 

Before the fun could continue there was a voice that was more than pleased to interrupt your little session. “Ugh. Could you please not do this in front of the door?” As soon as his sister spoke her first syllable Deaths mask was then reattached hiding what only few rarely saw. “I’d expect this sort of behavior from Strife.”

Fury’s comment rolled right over Deaths head without a second thought. Although being compared to Strife did raise a small aggravation in him. “Death?”, you spoke silently so only he could hear. “Shouldn’t you be going? I wouldn’t want to hold you up any more than I already have.”

Deaths slight anger slowly dissipated from your soft-spoken words. “You have done nothing wrong.” He pulls you into a long hug. “I shall not be long.”

When he broke away you smiled to him reassuringly and waved goodbye. Seeing him leave gave you that empty feeling again, but you had Strife until he too had to leave again. You’ve gotten used to living here and roamed around the house without fearing the others. Well not all the time. You were getting better though. 

It sucked that all you could do for both Strife and Death was worry, but that was the only thing to do. That and tending to either of them whenever they would come back. Whether it be holding you, spending time with you, indulging themselves with your body, or just having someone to talk to and listen you’d do your best to make them happy. 

“Your ability to control my brothers is fascinating.” You turned and jumped at how close the female horseman was to you.

“What?” It was rare when Fury would speak to you. Just like Death she was also a bit scary seeing how most of the time all she did was yell at her brothers or sparred with whatever she could find.

“How do you do it? I am not aware that humans had such power over others.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Whenever Strife or Death is around you, they turn into two completely different people.”

It was starting to get difficult to comprehend where Fury was getting at. You couldn’t make heads or tails of it. “Well maybe it’s because of our love for each other.”

Fury laughed. “It’s hard to believe that they have changed from only been given love. If I know my brothers—”

“Maybe you don’t.” Fury’s attitude was not appreciated. Though it was not her intentions to offend you that’s exactly what she unknowingly did. Misinterpreting her words, you became angry at the thought of Fury questioning your relationship with her brothers. 

“Come again?”

“Maybe you don’t know your brothers as well as you think you do!” Fury tensed when you began shouting. Out of instinct Fury retaliated. 

“Human what do you know of my brothers.”

“More than what you assume of them. I know that their more than just killers. They have feelings. Same goes for you and War.”

“We are Horsemen. Feelings will only get in the way.”

“Being a Horsemen isn’t all you are. You’re your own person and Death as well as Strife have come to understand that now.”

The horseman stood there with silent rage swarming in her like a whirlpool. “Their choices have deterred them from their true calling. We weren’t made to indulge ourselves with a peaceful life.”

“Then that’s your choice, but what I’ve gotten from your brothers and what they received from me have benefited all of us.” Your head was throbbing from the argument. Leaving to your room you left Fury some finally words that confused her. “Your brothers are happy. Maybe you need some happiness of your own?” 

Before Fury could say another word, you slammed your bedroom door. The slamming door was just the thing to wake up Strife from his deep slumber. He woke up with a snort. “I didn’t touch it! I swear! Huh?” He looked around confused until he realized everything was upside down. “Hmm. Wonder how I ended up like this?”

“That insufferable little brat!”

Strife lifted his head and recognized the angry female voice. “That can’t be good.” Out the door Strife could still hear his sisters loud grumbling and the pacing of her heels on the wooden floorboards. “What’s got you all hot headed? Haha. Get it because your hairs on fire?”

“Your jokes are not wanted!”

He gave a big stretch. “A little quieter please I just woke up. Where’s (Y/N)?”

“That insufferable human is in its room.”

Strife’s grogginess subsided; his usual carefree attitude vanished. “That human has a name and I expect you to use it like the rest of us have.”

“It doesn’t matter. After the argument I doubt I’ll be hearing anything from the human…” Fury looked up to see Strife staring disapprovingly at her. “from (Y/N) again.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing that I’m aware of. (Y/N) just got upset by something.”

“I’m willing to bet my life that you said something you weren’t supposed to or didn’t mean to. Either way this is looking like your fault.”

“Before I beat you into the ground, why do you think that?”

“Easy. You don’t have a filter. You always say the first thing that comes to your mind.” Strife received an impatient growl that threatened him to get to the point. “What was the last thing you said before (Y/N) got mad?”

Fury had to take a moment to clear her mind. “The last thing I said was that the two of you were acting differently. (Y/N) suggested that it was the love you have for one another that has brought this change in you.” 

Fury laughed again from the ridiculous thought, but Strife wasn’t laughing. “You’re an idiot.”

“Don’t tell me you think that is the reason too?” Strife stood stern and silent. “We’re Horseman Strife. Love is not something we should concern ourselves over. It will only make us weak.”

“Is that right? And I assume that you have experience with knowing what love is?”

“Brother you’re being ridiculous. More than usual. Its irritating.”

“I don’t give a damn how it makes you feel. Fury until you’ve known what real love is you have no right to speak ill of my feelings or Deaths feelings for (Y/N). Especially not the ones (Y/N) has for us.”

There it was again that change she saw in her brothers. Fury wasn’t a fool. She knew that It was you who changed them, but she was happy that you did. It’s just seeing her brothers so happy was something that she thought none of them would ever get to experience. Again, her intentions were not to offend you but to understand the feeling that changed her brothers for the better. Although Fury wasn’t about to let anyone know of her true intentions. “What can I do to correct my mistake?”

“I could help you out, but I think that I’ll let you figure out for yourself.” 

Fury yelled to her brother questioning what she should do, but she never received an answer. Fury left the house and rode with Rampage until she could think of a way to appeal to you once more. The grudge you were holding over your wrong assumption was eating away at you. Keeping you angry until there was a knock at your door. At first you weren’t going to open it and just allow yourself to be mad all day, but your kicked yourself in the ass and answered it. 

On the other side was Strife leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed around his bare chest. “Morning sleeping beauty. Finally decide to greet the day?”

“I would’ve been sleeping longer if it weren’t for Fury making noise.” Your playful smile was gone. Strife passed the threshold and looked down to you concerningly. “Something happen?”

“Nothing happened.” As soon as you turned away you were hoisted into the air. 

“Come on sweetheart, I know you better than that. So why don’t you stop being grumpy and tell your love muffin all about it.”

Anytime Strife would use those pet names you couldn’t help but giggle. “Alright but put me down.” Strife sat on the bed with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. “How much do you know already?”

“Just as much as Fury could tell me without her threatening to kill me.”

“She just kept saying how you guys were different and how you’ve changed. It’s like she was saying this was all my fault.”

“Did she say that?”

“No, but it sounded like it. I don’t get it. How come she doesn’t see what we do?”

“Well Fury was always one to talk with her fist not her words, but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t mean what you assume she is.”

“Then what does she mean? Whats her deal?”

“Hmm. Hard to say. Why don’t you just ask her?”

“Ask her? I doubt she wants to talk to me after the way I yelled at her.” Strife began laughing. “Whats so funny?”

“Fury said the same thing about you.”

“She did?”

“Why don’t you try and work things out? Hate to see my sis and my pumpkin mad at each other.”

It was a few days until anyone heard from Fury. During her time of leave, you thought of what Fury really meant by her brothers have changed. You wondered why she said that in the first place. At first you assumed that she meant in a bad way, but what if you were wrong. The way she said it didn’t seem like it was bad. She just sounded unsure. You couldn’t be certain and didn’t want to assume anymore. You waited patiently until she came back. Wherever it was she went to. 

Three days had passed. It was almost sundown. You sat at the porch waiting for her to return like you have been ever since she left. Before you went back in Fury and Rampage finally rode up to the house. Relief washed over once you knew she was back, but that relief was quickly replaced by worry once you saw all the blood and cuts on her. “Oh my god.”, you silently spoke. “Fury! Are you okay?”

The horseman had a questionable look on her face. “Of course I am alright.”

“But the blood...”

“Isn’t mine.”

“And the cuts.”

“Are nothing to worry about.”

Fury got off of Rampage, giving him a pat before letting him roam where he pleased. She wasn’t prepared to have you rush up to her. “Do they hurt? I can get some medicine and bandages if you need it? I can patch you up. It may not be the greatest job, but I can make the pain stop.”

Where was you anger from three days ago and why did you worry about her so much, thought Fury. “You are concerning yourself over nothing.” Fury saw even more concern in your eyes. “If I let you help, will you stop fretting?”

You led Fury to the bathroom. From there you got some water and cloth to wash the blood off her wounds. There were times when she would wince from the rough texture. You tried to be as gentle as you could. After cleaning up the wounds she showed you on her arms and face, you went straight to work. The wounds weren’t anything you havent seen before so bandaging her up wasn’t any issue. 

Fury watched intently as you tended to her wounds. Your technique seemed familiar somehow given that you were a novice. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“From Death. I learned a lot from him.”

“That explains a lot. Not to complain, but I wouldn’t pin you as the healing type.”

“Usually I’m not, but its time I do my part around here.” So much care from one single human. Fury could only imagine how overwhelming you would be if there were ten of you caring for her as you were right now. Once you were finished, you began packing the medical supplies away. “There that should do it.”

Fury waited until you were out the door to move. When you wrapped around the corner you heard Fury, “AHH!” The supplies in the box shook violently when you returned to the room. There you saw Fury clutching the left side of her torso. You saw more blood on her hand, a lot more blood. You caught a glimpse of the gash in her side. It looked really bad and way out of your league. Sure, Death taught you, but he didn’t teach you how to deal with something like this. 

You told Fury you’d be back and ran like hell to find Strife. Once he was found he saw how panicked you were. You tried to explain what happened to Fury, but your words were frantic and fast. After piecing together snippets of your explanation he went to Fury and patched her up himself. For your sake and Fury’s pride Strife told you to stay outside while he fixed her up. 

At first you denied his request saying that you could help, but with one serious stare you were silenced. Strife closed the door and began stitching up yet another mess Fury got herself into. Though you were told to stay out you remained on the other side of the door. At first you heard Strife and Fury mumbling loudly to each other. Then you heard Fury groan and grunt for a considerably long time. Next it went silent and so did you heart. 

The longer the silence stayed the more agonizingly painful it became to wait. You needed to know if Fury was alright; you wouldn’t rest until you knew she was. After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened. First to come through the door was an exhausted gunslinger who gave a big sigh once he came out of the bathroom. His hand and forearms were covered with blood. He reassured you that everything was fine, and Fury was going to be okay.

At the mention of Fury’s name, you walked into the bathroom. Standing no more than five feet away there she was. Fury’s back was facing towards you. There was only the dim lighting from a lit flame on the wall. Just under her arm you saw the stitching she tried to hide from you. From the small glimpse you were given you could only imagine how the rest of it looked; how painful it must be.

You called her name gently, but she didn’t move. Another attempt was made, but you received the same results. Fury refused to face you. Her brothers have seen this plenty of times and had scolded Fury to be more thoughtful with her actions. She would never head their warnings though. She could simply get up and go to her room while she recovered but worrying you even more was something she couldn’t do. 

Fury spoke her brother’s name once and instantly he knew what to do. You looked at the hand placed on your shoulder then to Strife. He said nothing as he took you out of the room closing the door behind him. Fury heard for your worried cries on the other side of the door. You cried to Strife asking about Fury’s wellbeing. He told you that she would be alright and that you needed to calm down. You looked over your shoulder and watched the bathroom door get farther away. Just before Strife closed his room door you heard the bathroom door open and the door to Fury’s room close.

The sound of a click was what woke the gunslinger up when morning came. He went down the hall to see you knocking on his sister’s door. “Still worried?”

“How can you not be?”

“Fury being seriously hurt is no shock to us. She’ll live.” Strife knew that you weren’t going to stop worrying until you saw her, so Strife swung open Fury’s door. “Hey sis, stop being an ass and worrying my pumpkin!”

“She isn’t here.”

“Huh? Well if she isn’t here then she’s most likely outside. Fury hates resting when she’s supposed too.”

Sure enough there was Fury getting ready to leave again. “Fury!”

Her name leaving your lips was something she was trying to avoid. “Do you need something of me?”

“You should be resting.” Fury summoned Rampage. “Fury. Please don’t go.”

All this worrying was a bad look for you thought the horseman. Fury thinks she finally understood what her brothers saw I you, but it was something different. Something only she saw in you. Once she saddled up, you’d thought she was going to leave but then she extended her arm towards you. Lifting you was like lifting a feather. Even when she was injured. “Hang on tight.”

“Where are we going?!”, you shouted.

“Don’t worry. Wherever we go I shall be there to protect you.” Fury saw your hands wrap around her, carefully avoiding her wound from yesterday. “I’ll make sure no harm comes to you.”, Fury whispered.

Strife looked out the window and watched the two of you ride like the wind. Death joined Strife wondering what he was looking at. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah.” Strife left to go start his day. “Oh, but just a heads up. We may see less of (Y/N) now that Fury had a taste.”

Rides on Rampage became an activity both you. If you ever tired from the house or you just wanted to hang out a ride with Fury was your go to. Fury also used these occurring rides to strengthen the bond she had with you even more. Your relationship with her was an odd one. Fury always said that the two of you were only friends. For just being friends, she fought like hell with her brothers when it came to spending time with you.

“You two are so selfish when it comes to (Y/N).”

“Says the one holding my pumpkin.”

“Uh guys.”

“Not now babe. Grownups are talking.”

“Death a little help here.”

Your plead took the horseman away from his tinkering. “Will you two shut up.”, Death said tiredly. Finally, the voice of reason came to your rescue. Or so you thought. “It’s hard enough to concentrate with your obnoxious arguing. Beside it's my time with (Y/N).”

“Your time?”, replied Fury and Strife.

Another thing made you question your friendship is that before she would leave, to slay some poor unfortunate soul who dare upset the balance, she’d demand a kiss on the cheek. When you were out on one of your joy rides you were absolutely convinced that the two of you were more than just “friends”. Almost every time when the two of you would be completely alone Fury would commence a fervent makeout session that would leave you breathless. 

The others began to notice this spark of energy between the two of you. The biggest give away is how you would blush at the slightest affection she sent your way. Whether she would be eyeing you from across the room, leaving a tantalizing kiss on your lips, slightly caressing your face or your perfectly sculpted ass, the signs said it all. Which wasn’t a problem for most, but there was one who has yet to join in on this excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last, but not least is going to be War's chapter. I know that there isn't much like, how do I put it....like interaction with Fury and the reader, but in the last chapter I'm planning to show more if not some interaction with them. I shall try to start on the last chapter today as I am posting this, but it probably won't be posted until next coming weekend because I still have classes to attend and homework to do.


End file.
